


A Rabbit's First Test

by fyretyger86



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Challenges, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyretyger86/pseuds/fyretyger86
Summary: Summary: Usagi and Galaxia kill each other in the Final Battle and the Senshi are all dead. However, the Fates are not done with their favorite princess. Now, they have a new destiny for her in a place where both of her previous lies will come together to form something new. (Usagi/?)





	A Rabbit's First Test

A Rabbit’s First Test Blot Bunny

Crossover Categories: Sailor Moon/Protector of the Small

Born to Coram (dirty blonde, dark face, coarse hair) and Rispah (buxom redhead) of Trebond; cousin to George and Alanna of Pirate’s Swoop. Named Serena due to how quiet she came out of the womb and near silent she was as a babe. She was born with nine strange (the Senshi’s planetary) symbols surrounding a crescent moon slightly above her heart. She starts page training at the same time as Keladry of Mindelan with the same probationary period. Serena kept her hair long (hip length instead of ankle length) but always in a tight braid coiled around her head like a crown. The full moon still effects her, she either has too much energy or dreams of things that she cannot remember when she awakens. Nealan of Queenscove sponsors both Kel and Serena with the three of them becoming fast friends. She still has some trouble getting up in the mornings and eats more than most boys due to her higher metabolism

She possesses the Healing Gift which is silver in color. She instinctively know some hand-to-hand combat as well as some skill with the bo staff. She cannot joust at all but as some potential with the bow and sword. History and Maths are her worst subjects while Literature, Etiquette, and Writing are her best. The nights that she cannot sleep, she will climb Balor’s Needle to stargaze and think. She can still sprint long distances (who said being late for school wouldn’t have some benefits?) and animals will treat her like they do Veralidaine Sarrasri.


End file.
